wyrd_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shenlong
Playstyle Currenly the only non-dual Master of the Ten Thunder, Shenlong Tactics Adapt to the Situation At the start of your turn, you have a choice to make: * Have a local Peasant place a Scheme Marker - summoning a second Peasant by doing so * Have Shenlong perform one of his two (0) actions Of these, you should usually choose the first as it gives a free scheme marker AND a crew member to give you activation advantage. The other option should be used only if Shenlong is not within range of a Peasant (or if his totem/s have been killed). Builds Shenlong typically only takes two Upgrades so he has room to equip a limited 'Style' upgrades with his 0 action. This saves his crew 2ss - meaning his cache is much higher than it first appears. Strategies * Turf War * Reckoning * Reconniter * Squatter's Rights * Stake a Claim Schemes Line in the Sand * Line in the Sand - earn 2VP if crew has 4+ Scheme markers on the Centerline at the game's end (3 if revealed) Common Schemes * Assassinate - gain 2 VP if the enemy leader is killed/ sacrificed * Breakthrough - gain 1 VP for each Scheme within 6" of the enemy Deployment Zone * Protect Territory - gain 1 VP for each Scheme within 6" of its deployment zone * Bodyguard - gain 1 VP if your Henchman/ Enforcer is alive on Turn 4+ and 1 VP if they have 50+% Wds at game's end * Distract - can use non-Peons to distract targets. Gain 1 VP every turn at least two enemies are Distracted Uncommon Schemes * Cursed Object - gain 1 VP if you removed Cursed Object condition from an enemy model at the end of a turn * Outflank - gain 1 VP at the end of the game if you have a non-peon on the centerline within 3" of the board edge. * Plant Evidence - gain 1 VP for each scheme marker that is within the Enemy half of the table and adjacent to a piece of terrain * Vendetta - gain 1 VP if your chosen model makes it first attack against a targeted enemy model * Plant Explosives - once per game earn 1 VP for each enemy within 3" of at least one of your Scheme markers * Take Prisoner - gain 2 VP if you have a non-peon model engaged with a model in the opponent's crew at the end of the game * Make Them Suffer - at the end of each turn after turn one, gain 1 VP if your Henchman or Master killed a least one enemy Minion/ Peon * Frame for Murder - gain 1 VP if your chosen non-peon model is killed by the enemy, or 2 VP if killed by the enemy Master/ Henchman * Power Ritual - gain 1 VP for each table that has a friendly Scheme within 6" of it * Entourage - gain 1 VP if your chosen Master/ Henchman is in the Enemy half of the table (2 VP if they are in the enemy deployment zone) * Deliver a Message - your non-leader/peons can make a (2) interact when engaged with the enemy Leader to earn 2 VP * Murder Protege - earn 2 VP if the highest cost enemy model is killed/ sacrificed before the game ends * Spring the Trap - once per game earn 1 VP for every Scheme within 4" of the enemy leader How to Counter